


cause i get so lost in your blueberry eyes

by dutchveertje



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crushes, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Crush, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Texting, Voltron Lions as Cats, even though they don't actually meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchveertje/pseuds/dutchveertje
Summary: One summer day, a cat with gray fur and blue eyes walks into Keith's backyard, and it's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	cause i get so lost in your blueberry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blueberry Eyes by Max Schneider and Suga

It was the beginning of summer the first time it happened. Keith was sitting on the couch, his cat, Luna, in her usual spot on his shoulders. His dog, Kosmo, was sleeping in his favorite spot in the backyard.

Keith looked out the window and noticed a cat had wandered into his backyard. The cat had long white and light gray fur that was probably a lot of work to maintain. Kosmo noticed too because he enthusiastically walked up to the cat. And while the cat did recoil at the dog’s approach, he didn’t run away. Kosmo was sniffing the cat, who looked mildly uncomfortable. Kosmo barked and pawed at the cat. It was clear he wanted to play, but the cat was too quick for him.

Luna decided to go check out what all the commotion was about. She jumped off Keith’s shoulders and made her way through the open back door. Keith walked after her and watched from the threshold.

Luna walked up to the cat. They cautiously greeted each other. After a few tense moments, everyone’s posture relaxed. Apparently, they liked each other. The cat started rubbing his head against Luna.

After a few minutes of being friendly with Luna, the cat walked up to Keith. He meowed at him, wanting attention. Keith noticed that the cat had blue eyes, bluer than he’d ever seen on a cat. Blue, Keith decided to call him, rubbed himself against his legs. Keith bent down to pet him. Blue was very friendly.

Blue decided to take a look around the backyard. He wandered over to several spots and sniffed them. Kosmo followed him wherever he went. It was clear that Kosmo wanted to be friendly with Blue and play, but he learned from Luna to always respect a cat’s boundaries.

After a few minutes, Blue found a spot he was happy with. He sat down and began cleaning his paw. Keith was surprised Luna was okay with this. He knew cats could be territorial and Luna wasn’t the easiest to get along with. Blue must be the kind of cat who gets along with everyone.

Keith went back inside, but Luna and Kosmo stayed outside. When he looked out the window an hour later, Blue was gone.

* * *

A few days later, Blue showed up again. And again two days after, and the next day. Pretty soon, Blue came over every day. It wasn’t long before Luna and Kosmo started playing with Blue, chasing each other and play fighting.

About a week later, Keith was in the kitchen when he heard a meow. Luna rarely meowed. He turned around and saw that Blue tentatively stepped over the threshold of the back door. He made a loop around the living room, occasionally sniffing somewhere, before going outside again.

It was a week later again when it had become a habit for Blue to do whatever he wanted in Keith’s living room and kitchen. The only thing he didn’t do was use the litterbox. But whatever Blue wanted included naps, and it wasn’t uncommon for Blue to spend an hour or longer inside, the couch being his favorite spot.

Keith wanted to contact Blue’s owner somehow to inform them of the situation, in case they got worried. The question was, how? He didn’t know where Blue came from, and he couldn’t follow a cat home. He decided his best bet was probably to attach a note to Blue’s collar.

_To the owner of this cat,  
I wanted to let you know that your cat visits my house every day to play with my cat and dog, and sleep on my couch.  
Keith_

The next time Blue was here, Keith attached the note to his collar with tape, careful not to get any hairs caught in it. Now all he could do was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

The next day, the first thing Keith did was check Blue’s collar. There was a note attached to it. Hopefully, it was a response from the owner, and not just his note having gone unnoticed.

Blue waited patiently while Keith carefully pulled off the tape. He unfolded the note and saw that it was not his own.

_To Keith,  
I know Misty likes to roam. If you don’t want her in your house you can easily pick her up and put her outside, she won’t do anything. I don’t know how to stop her from playing with your cat and dog though.  
Lance, Misty’s owner_

So, apparently, Blue’s, or Misty’s, owner was fine with her roaming around the neighborhood. Maybe even further because who knew where this Lance guy lived. And he was under the impression that Keith didn’t like it when Misty visits. Keith decided to send a note back to reassure him.

_To Lance,  
I don’t mind when she comes in my house and plays with my cat and dog. I just thought you should know since she will stay here for hours on end sometimes.  
Keith_

He taped it to Misty’s collar before she left.

* * *

The next day, Misty returned with another note attached to her collar.

_Keith,  
As fun as this is, here is my number. XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Lance_

Keith stared at the little paper for a minute. He hadn’t expected to get some guy’s number out of this.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Lance just wanted a way to contact the person who Misty keeps visiting. This isn’t the same as getting a guy’s number at the bar or something. He didn’t even know Lance’s age or anything else. The guy could be married with children for all he knew.

Still, Shiro told him he should make an effort to expand his social circle, so Keith decided to text him.

**Keith: This is Keith**

He got a response almost instantly.

**Lance: The same keith misty visits??**

**Keith: Yes**

**Lance: Cool**

**Lance: First things first i need pics of ur cat and dog**

Wow, this guy was direct. Keith looked through his gallery to find some cute pictures.

**Keith: [IMAGE]**

**Keith: This is Luna**

**Keith: [IMAGE]**

**Keith: This is Kosmo**

**Lance: Awww, theyre adorable <333**

**Lance: Is kosmo a husky??**

**Keith: Yes**

**Lance: I heard huskies r not easy**

**Keith: He can be a handful, but I wouldn’t want it any other way**

**Lance: Awww**

**Lance: Nothing can beat the love between a human and their animal**

Keith hadn’t expected to jump straight into small talk. He thought Lance would want to make sure Misty is okay.

**Lance: But about misty im not worried about her**

**Lance: I know she likes to roam around the neighborhood**

**Lance: She always comes back**

**Lance: So dont worry about it**

**Keith: Okay. So you don’t mind that she spends hours at my house?**

**Lance: No**

**Lance: Misty can do what she wants**

**Lance: I think its great she made some friends**

**Lance: As long as you dont mind i dont mind**

**Keith: I don’t mind**

**Lance: Cool**

Apparently, this signaled the end of the conversation because the texts stopped. Keith was relieved that Lance was totally okay with Misty coming over. He would just make sure she wouldn’t get too comfortable. He wouldn’t give her food or anything. And it’s good that Luna made a friend. She can be just as anti-social as Keith.

* * *

A few days later, Misty was once again visiting. She, Luna, and Kosmo were chasing each other through the backyard and it was honestly adorable. Keith decided to film a little bit to send to Lance.

When he was about to send the video, he stopped. Was this okay? Maybe Lance didn’t want random messages from him. Maybe Lance just wanted his number in case something happened to Misty. But then again, he was the one who asked for pictures of Luna and Kosmo a few days ago. And if he didn’t want this, he could always say so.

Keith decided to send the video.

**Keith: [VIDEO 2:46]**

**Lance: Awww thats adorable <333**

Keith let out a breath. Lance didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it.

**Lance: Do they do that often??**

**Keith: Sometimes they chase each other, sometimes they play fight, sometimes they just sit together**

**Lance: Do luna and kosmo sleep together??**

**Lance: Bc if so u gotta send me a pic**

**Keith: Sometimes. Luna likes her personal space, but sometimes she allows Kosmo in her bubble when sleeping**

**Lance: One of the cutest things ever is when two animals from different species take a nap together**

**Keith: Okay, I’ll send you a picture next time**

True to his word, Keith sent a picture to Lance when Luna slept on top of Kosmo later that day.

* * *

This went on for a while. Keith would send pictures of the cats and Kosmo doing cute things. The occasional video. Pictures of them sleeping together because it wasn’t long before Misty was welcomed into Luna’s personal space while they sleep. And Lance would always react with adoration. He would also occasionally send a picture of Misty doing cute things at home.

It wasn’t long before Keith and Lance started talking about other things too. At first, it was Lance who would initiate those conversations, but over time Keith felt comfortable doing the same. It started with the question of where he lives, just to get an idea of how far Misty goes from home. Keith learned that Lance lived just three blocks away. He learned that Lance worked at the aquarium across town. He leaned that Lance was just a year younger than him and single. Keith tried not to get his hopes up. He still barely knew the guy. He was probably not even attracted to guys.

But then he learned that Lance was bisexual, and it became harder and harder not to have a crush on this guy. But talking to him was just so easy. Every time his phone made a noise, Keith hoped it was Lance. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help himself.

Over time, Keith felt confident in calling Lance a friend. They talked about everything, from their daily lives to their hopes and dreams and everything in between. Despite never having met, Keith felt a connection. He could only hope Lance felt it too. He wasn’t gonna ask, of course. What if Lance didn’t feel the same, that would be embarrassing.

* * *

Luna had left the backyard, which she rarely did. Keith assumed she was on another hunt and would be back shortly with a meal. That’s the only reason she left the backyard.

Then his phone dinged three times. They were messages from Lance.

**Lance: [IMAGE]**

**Lance: Look who showed up at my house!!**

**Lance: This is luna right not just some random cat**

Keith skimmed over the messages before quickly returning to the picture. Sure enough, it was a picture of Luna. She was sitting outside on what looked to be a table. But that’s not what made the picture special. Lance was in the picture, and he was beautiful. He had flawless brown skin and short hair a few shades darker. His features were sharp. His smile was blinding. But the most beautiful part of him was his eyes. Those were the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen. His poor gay heart couldn’t take it. This was not helping his totally minor crush.

Keith had been staring at those eyes for a solid two minutes before he realized Lance was expecting a reply. He managed to tear his eyes away from the picture to begin typing.

**Keith: Yeah, that’s her. She doesn’t usually leave my backyard**

**Lance: I guess she must rly like misty is she convinced her to come w her**

**Lance: Luna is even cuter in real life**

**Lance: [IMAGE]**

**Lance: I think she likes me**

The second picture was another selfie with Luna rubbing her head against Lance’s cheek. It took all Keith’s willpower not to get lost in those blue eyes again in order to reply.

**Keith: How are you going that? It usually takes her a while to warm up to people**

**Lance: Are u one of those ppl who say that to make me feel special when in reality their cat loves everyone**

**Keith: No**

**Lance: Aww so i rly am special**

* * *

After that first selfie, more and more kept coming. Some with a cat, some without. And if Keith kept going back in their text conversation to stare at all those pictures over and over, then that’s his business. No one needed to know that. Besides, it wasn’t his fault Lance had the most beautiful blue eyes. Anyway would get lost in them, Keith reasoned.

Meanwhile, Luna kept leaving the backyard to go to Lance’s house. Most of the time they still stayed in Keith’s backyard, but it wasn’t uncommon anymore for her to leave. He knew when Luna was with Misty as opposed to hunting because Lance would usually send at least one picture of her.

* * *

**Lance: How did you get luna and kosmo**

The question came out of nowhere. It wasn’t uncommon for Lance to ask a question out of nowhere, but it still struck Keith as odd.

**Keith: I got Luna from the shelter and Kosmo from a friend of my mom who had a litter**

**Lance: Thats it??**

**Keith: What do you mean?**

**Lance: Theres gotta be more to that story**

**Lance: Like how you decided to pick luna and kosmo out of all the animals**

**Keith: Well I wanted a cat so I decided to go to the shelter. Contrary to popular belief, the cats aren’t all locked up in individual cages. They’re all in a big room. So they told me to go in there and see if there was a match. Luna came up to me and immediately took a liking to me. They told me she’s usually anti-social. I guess she knew I was like her in a way. And I knew I wanted to take her home**

**Lance: Was it love at first sight**

**Keith: It was, in a way. She still took a while to really come out of her shell. She didn’t allow me to pet her for a while. She just liked to be near me, which was more than could be said for any other person who came to adopt, according to the people at the shelter**

**Lance: Thats adorable**

**Lance: What about kosmo??**

**Keith: I didn’t plan on getting a dog, but my mom’s friend had a litter of huskies and she couldn’t keep them all. She had just one more left, but she couldn’t keep him because of space in the house. My mom and I went to visit her and he came bounding over and I was immediately in love. Kosmo really was love at first sight**

**Lance: Ur stories r so much more heartwarming than mine**

**Keith: What do you mean? How did you get Misty?**

**Lance: I found her on the street**

**Lance: She looked terrible her fur was a mess**

**Lance: She was also underweight but i didnt know that until i took her to the vet**

**Lance: I kept seeing her in the same spot every day on my way to work and my heart broke**

**Lance: One day i decided to try and befriend her and she was very friendly**

**Lance: So i decided to take her home**

**Lance: I dont know if she had an owner**

**Lance: But regardless of if she had an owner or not she was obviously not being taken care of**

**Lance: So i took her home and the rest is history**

**Keith: And you’re telling me that isn’t a heartwarming story?**

**Lance: Whats so heartwarming about finding an abandoned cat??**

**Keith: The part where you took her in and gave her a home. Luna was also an abandoned cat or she wouldn’t be in the shelter. The only difference is that the shelter found her and not me. So your story is just as heartwarming as mine**

**Lance: Sometimes i think about the state i found her in and my heart breaks all over again**

**Keith: It doesn’t matter that you found her on the street. You love her and she loves you. The past is in the past**

**Lance: I guess**

**Lance: Thanks**

**Lance: I needed that**

**Keith: Now go and cuddle Misty**

No response came, so Keith could only assume Lance was doing what he told him to do. Lance was selling himself short. He had a tendency to do that. If only Keith could make him see that he’s a great guy for taking in a street cat. Keith had seen plenty of street cats and never looked twice.

He scrolled up to look at the last selfie with Misty Lance had sent. Two pairs of blue eyes looking straight at him. Keith sighed. Be still his gay heart.

* * *

Keith was in a predicament. It was a very hot day, but for some reason, Misty decided it was okay to take a nap in his lap. His thighs were warm and sweaty, but he didn’t want to wake up Misty. She looked so peaceful and cute.

Oh well, he could at least send a picture of it to Lance. It wasn’t the first time Misty had taken a nap in Keith’s lap, but it was the first time since Lance sent that first selfie. Before that, Keith didn’t know if it was okay to send a picture with himself in it.

He grabbed his phone and took a picture, being careful not to have his head in it. He wasn’t ready for that yet. Besides, he rarely took selfies anyway.

**Keith: [IMAGE]**

**Keith: It’s way too hot for this**

**Lance: Awww thats adorable <333**

**Lance: Are those alien boxers??**

Wait, what? Keith looked down at himself and realized he was wearing nothing but boxer briefs because of the heat. He totally forgot. This was embarrassing.

**Keith: Shit, I forgot. I’m sorry, this is awkward**

**Lance: Its only awkward if u make it awkward**

**Lance: I dont think its awkward**

**Lance: I think they look cute**

**Keith: Still, I wouldn’t have sent that picture if I had realized**

**Lance: Would it make u feel better if i sent a pic too??**

**Keith: You don’t have to**

**Lance: Just a sec**

Keith held his breath in anticipation. It looked like he was about to get an underwear selfie from Lance. This couldn’t be happening.

**Lance: [IMAGE]**

**Lance: There u go**

The picture was Lance standing in his boxer briefs in front of a mirror. He was doing a ridiculous pose with his free arm and on his face was a big grin. But despite that, it was a very flattering picture. To put it simply, Lance was hot. Keith knew that already, but now that he saw his whole body, it was confirmed once again. Keith couldn’t handle it. If Misty hadn’t been in his lap, he would’ve stuck his head in the freezer to cool down. Like his face wasn’t hot enough already.

He kept staring at the picture, taking in every inch of Lance. He was skinny and tall, with incredibly long legs. His brown chest and stomach were smooth except for the little trail of hair from his belly button into his boxer briefs. His boxer briefs had fish on them. But despite Lance being almost naked, Keith still thought his most beautiful feature was his blue eyes. He was drawn to them once again.

After a few minutes, he received a new message

**Lance: Keith??**

**Lance: Did i break u??**

Keith shook his head to clear it. Once he was able to think properly again, he replied.

**Keith: A little**

**Lance: Haha were u overwhelmed by my hotness??**

**Lance: Its ok u can say it ;)**

**Keith: Shut up…**

**Lance: So u were**

**Lance: I would say im sorry but im not**

**Keith: How are you so casual about this?**

**Lance: Like i said its only awkward if you make it awkward**

**Lance: And i dont get embarrassed easily**

**Lance: Shame??**

**Lance: Dont know her**

Okay, so now he had a picture of his friend in his underwear on his phone. That’s not weird at all. And in the process maybe accidentally revealed his crush. This was fine.

Keith just hoped his face would cool down to a normal temperature again before next year.

* * *

Misty was sleeping on Keith’s couch again. That in itself was nothing unusual. What was unusual about it, is that Keith just came home and the backdoor was locked.

He snapped a picture.

**Keith: [IMAGE]**

**Keith: I came home to this. The door is locked. She must have used the dog door.**

**Lance: Thats my girl**

**Lance: Always getting what she wants no matter what**

**Keith: That’s bold**

**Lance: She gets that from me**

**Keith: Getting what you want or being bold?**

**Lance: Both**

**Keith: And in what situation would that be?**

**Lance: Flirting**

**Keith: What, you use pick-up lines or something?**

**Lance: Exactly**

**Keith: I don’t think those have ever worked**

**Lance: Im no photographer but i can picture us together**

Keith let out an embarrassing noise and slapped his hand over his mouth. Was Lance flirting with him? Surely he was just telling him what pick-up lines he uses, in a completely friendly, non-flirty manner.

**Lance: R u a bank loan?**

**Lance: Bc u got my interest**

**Keith: Oh my god**

**Lance: R u a time traveler?**

**Lance: Bc i can see u in my future**

**Lance: Can i follow u bc my parents told me to follow my dreams**

**Keith: Is it getting you what you want yet?**

**Lance: I dont know u tell me**

**Lance: R they working ;)**

Yes

**Keith: No**

**Lance: R u immune to flirting or something??**

No

**Keith: Yes**

**Lance: Bc those were great and u know it**

**Keith: They were awful. Have they ever worked on anyone?**

**Lance: That is classified information**

**Keith: I’ll take that as a no then**

**Lance: I have more but they mostly involve peoples looks**

**Lance: So they wouldnt work here bc i dont know what u look like**

So he actually was picking lines that would apply to Keith. Keith felt his face heat up even more. Him and his stupid hopes and his stupid crush.

~~

**Lance: [IMAGE]**

**Lance: Found ur lookalike :P**

The picture Lance sent was a selfie with an ugly looking fish. Keith suspected it was taken at the aquarium where he worked. Lance’s eyes were as blue as the water.

**Keith: You don’t even know what I look like**

**Lance: And whose fault is that??**

That made Keith stop in his tracks. Was Lance expecting a selfie? Did he owe it to him after all the selfies he got?

**Lance: Jk**

**Lance: If u dont want to send a selfie thats fine**

**Lance: Its up to u**

Keith let out a sigh of relief. But the nagging feeling was still there. Was it unfair that Lance had sent all these selfies and Keith had sent none? There was that one picture of Misty on his lap, but that one didn’t have his face in it. Maybe it was time Keith sent a proper selfie in return. He wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea anymore. Besides, what’s the harm in Lance knowing what he looks like?

And the current seating arrangement would make a very cute picture. Keith was sitting on the couch, with Luna once again on his shoulder, Kosmo’s head in his lap, and Misty squeezed between his thigh and the armrest on the other side.

He took two pictures, one with his head and one without. After a lot of going back and forth, he decided to send the selfie with his face in it.

**Keith: [IMAGE]**

**Keith: Animals love me**

**Lance: I nearly spat out my coffee**

**Lance: No one told me u were this hot**

**Lance: Also awww <333**

Keith made a very undignified noise. Lance thought he was hot?

**Keith: What?**

**Lance: Which part was that a reaction to**

**Keith: The first**

**Lance: What??**

**Lance: Ppl never told u ur hot??**

**Lance: Bc u r**

**Keith: Okay…**

**Lance: U dont believe me??**

**Keith: I know I’m not ugly. I don’t know about hot though**

**Lance: Well u r**

**Lance: I will tolerate no back talk**

**Lance: U found my one weakness**

**Lance: Attractive ppl**

Keith’s face had never been hotter in his life. Lance, the hot guy he had a massive crush on, thought he was hot. But that didn’t have to mean anything, right? Keith could only stare at his phone.

A few minutes later, another text came in.

**Lance: Did i fluster u??**

**Keith: A little**

A lot

**Lance: Well its the truth**

**Lance: Anyway**

**Lance: Is that a tattoo on ur arm??**

**Keith: Yeah**

**Lance: Cool**

**Lance: Ive always thought tattoos r hot so thats another point in ur favor**

**Lance: Is that a lion??**

**Keith: Yeah, with roses**

**Lance: Can u send me a better pic??**

**Keith: Once the animals decide to release me I’ll take a picture**

**Lance: Speaking of**

**Lance: What is misty looking at**

**Keith: Tv**

**Lance: Do u by any chance have a nature documentary on??**

**Keith: Yes. How did you know?**

**Lance: She loves those**

**Lance: She looks comfy**

**Keith: I don’t think her butt even touches the couch. She’s wedged between me and the armrest**

**Lance: Yeah she likes to cram herself in small spaces.**

**Lance: And luna on ur shoulders**

**Lance: Does she do that often??**

**Keith: Yeah, it’s her favorite spot when I’m home. Sometimes I’m doing my own thing and she will jump on my shoulders out of nowhere. It makes walking around difficult. But anything for her, you know how it is**

**Lance: Anything for ur pet right haha**

**Lance: Their comfort comes first**

**Keith: Exactly**

Lance didn’t send a reply, so Keith thought the conversation was over. He had just put his phone away when it dinged again.

**Lance: So i was wondering**

**Lance: Feel free to say no**

**Lance: But would u ever wanna get a coffee w me**

**Lance: Or do something else idk**

Keith was about to combust. Was Lance asking him out? Or did he mean it as friends? Probably the latter.

Okay, Keith had to play it cool. He couldn’t come off as overly eager, despite how overly eager he was to meet Lance.

**Keith: Sure, sounds good**

**Lance: I mean like**

**Lance: As a date**

Keith.exe had stopped working.


End file.
